This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Career Development Core The specific aim of the Career Development Core is to support mentors and mentees at the Center for Translational Immunobiology by instituting, monitoring and evaluating mentoring, curricular activities, and individualized career development plans for promising junior investigators (PJIs) Specific Objectives Objective 1: Implement and evaluate a mentoring program for nine junior investigators and their mentors. This program includes three levels of mentoring: peer review, scientific and career mentoring. Objective 2: Implement, monitor and evaluate the progress of individualized Career Development Plans for nine junior investigators. These career plans include specific targets, measurable outcomes and periodic evaluation. Objective 3: Implement and evaluate an ongoing faculty development curriculum for nine junior investigators that includes a core set of competencies in the areas of research, administration, communication, education, leadership and cultural competence.